The Call
by toshirotaku
Summary: The day the Pevensies and a Williams was going to be shipped off to boarding school. A year passed since their last journey to Narnia... EdmundxOC Movie/book/AU-verse. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

The day the Pevensies and a Williams was going to be shipped off to boarding school. A year passed since their last journey to Narnia. Anya huffed as she followed Peter besides Edmund. Peter had his ego blow to the size of an air balloon; his state of mind was still in a Narnian moment. Anya still hadn't been able to let go of Narnia either.

"I'm going to the bathroom Ed. I'll see you soon." Anya trotted off to the ladies room. She washed her face and held back her tears. She didn't want to leave Narnia; everything was going so well there. She was happily married with Edmund, now they were kids. Anya went out when she heard chanting of a fight. She inhaled sharply and ran out. Not again.

"Anya!" Anya turned and looked at Lucy and Susan.

Anya pushed her way through the crowd and looked at Peter fighting, things weren't going so well for him—being beaten by more than one boy really wasn't fair from the start.

"Edmund!" Anya shouted as he saw her love running towards the fight. Anya burned with ire the moment she saw Edmund being tackled to the ground. She pushed her way through the crowd and heard a faint scream by Susan. She took the first boy she saw and punched him hard. Good, he deserved that. When she and Edmund were going to help Peter out, a whistle blew and a patriot stopped the fight.

Anya sighed and was going to take her bag, when Edmund carried it for her instead. She rolled her eyes, "How chivalrous."

Edmund replied, "Thank you for noticing madam."

Anya walked beside Edmund towards the bench. Edmund motioned for her to sit down besides Peter as he leaned against the wall.

"You're welcome," Edmund said dryly. Anya could tell that the fight was over something useless and Edmund decided to keep his mouth shut and let Susan deal with Peter. She leaned against his arms and sighed.

I had it sorted, was Peter's comeback. Not a very good one in Anya's opinion. Any could feel the anger radiating off Peter. Again she sighed, this is not going good. She missed Narnia, her home. Although she loves her mama and papa, Narnia was something she always looked forward too. Her heart was sure of it.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked exasperatedly. Anya was tired of Peter's pride as much as Susan was.

c"He bumped me."

Lucy looked surprised, "so you hit him?"

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize."

It was Anya who spoke up, "seriously? Was it that hard just to walk away _and_ avoid this mess?" Anya was tired of Peter's actions. He really needed to grow up.

"I shouldn't have to," he replied, "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids." Anya had to bite back her laugh at Edmund's obvious statement.

"Well, I wasn't always," Susan and Edmund looked at each other before returning their attention to Peter, "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

Anya felt like being smart, "See. Pete, we _were_ adults. Now we're just kids. I think you really need to get over it. Besides you could do another growing up with your ego growing up to uncontrollable sizes."

Susan rolled her eyes, "What Anya was trying to say; we need to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." She looked back and saw someone she disliked—well, by the looks of it Anya concluded that. "Pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you," Edmund and Anya pointed out the obvious at the same time.

Just after Susan gave both of them a reproachful look; Lucy jumped up and complained about someone pinching her. Anya then defended against Peter saying that she touched him.

"Look would you just," Susan jumped up, "what is that?"

"Feels like magic," Lucy said gaily.

Anya beamed at her, "It is magic. Everyone hold hands." Anya thought about not holding Peter's hand but he quickly took hers.

The station was loudly making noises as the train approached. The tiles that were on the wall whizzed by with papers. The light flickered and the roof was cracking. Anya stood amazed as no one seemed to notice the changes and just continued their daily activities. She looked at the passing train—it felt so long—and she saw a glimpse of a beach. The lights hanging above the roof shook vigorously and for a moment Anya thought it would fall on her. It was like a big vacuum was sucking everything but her and the Pevensies in through the tunnel. As the last part of the train went through the destroyed subway, Anya saw white had swallowed it. The white then blurred into a sandy beach with large rocks.

Still holding Edmund's hand, they walked out of the cave and into the sun. It felt good to see the blue sky and hear the wave break. Anya let go of Edmund's hand as she smiled back at Lucy. Lucy, Susan and Anya immediately took off for the water.

Anya jumped around as she tried to take off her shoes and socks. She let go of the red blazer and her vest. She felt arms carry her and drop her in the water. She looked up and saw Edmund smiling smugly at her. Lucy laughed because she was the wettest of them all. She splashed water at Edmund's face and tried to avoid Peter's. She smiled happily as she continued to splash water.

"Ed! Ed!" Anya called out to him when he seemed focused on something else.

Peter catching on asked what's wrong.

"Well, where do you suppose we are?" he asked back.

Peter merely laughed, "where do you think we are?"

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

Anya looked up and felt something like home about the ruins above the cliff. She felt a pang in her heart. Ed's question slowly sunk into her mind, where are they really? Narnia? If they are, how long have they been gone?

********

Anya walked around. The ruin was overgrown with trees. The trees! She ran up to one of them and touched it. Another pang of pain went through her when it didn't move. Are they really in Narnia?

She walked back to Susan when she saw her pick up a golden trinket. It looked familiar. Edmund took it and inspected it closely. "It's mine. From my chess set," he concluded.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"He didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set back in Finchley, did he?" Anya answered smartly. Peter rolled his eyes.

Lucy looked away and stared in disbelief. She ran off towards that direction. The rest quickly followed her. Lucy asked if the other's realized it yet. She quickly pulled Peter to the center, Susan and Edmund beside him and Anya besides Edmund. Lucy stood besides Susan.

"Now imagine walls, columns there, and a glass roof."

Horror seeped in Anya's body.

"Cair Paravel."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy looked away and stared in disbelief. She ran off towards that direction. The rest quickly followed her. Lucy asked if the other's realized it yet. She quickly pulled Peter to the center, Susan and Edmund beside him and Anya besides Edmund. Lucy stood besides Susan.

"Now imagine walls, columns there, and a glass roof."

Horror seeped in Anya's body.

"Cair Paravel."

* * * * * * *

"I suggest we make camp for the night and rest till the morrow."

"Starting to talk like a king already, ei Pete?"

"Shut up Anya."

Anya smiled and followed Edmund to gather dry fire wood. Anya couldn't help but feel saddened that she could just pluck whatever she wanted without asking the trees. In a way, she missed the Narnia she knew.

"You think we can turn back time?"

Edmund stopped form his picking and looked at Anya; her hand was shaking. She was loosing her calm composure.

"No there is no such magic," replied he, "even if there is a possibility, I will not allow you to do any of it. We both know how much magic takes its toll on you."

"But—"

"No buts Anya. I don't care if you discovered such magic; I will not allow you to do it."

Dropping her dry sticks she ran and hugged him. Her body convulsed with each sob. "I just wished we didn't leave or perhaps returned sooner." He hugged her tighter. His warm body was a source of comfort for her.

"Come now. Stop those tears. We ought to head back with the wood now. I suppose the light will fade soon."

She pulled back and nodded. Tears were still staining her cheeks and he kissed them away. Picking Anya's fallen fire wood, "now help me out would you. You always let me do the work."

- - - - - - -

Returning to their 'camp' on the dais, Anya began to regret to have left her sandwich on the platform (it would be a lot better than eating apples). She sat between Susan and Edmund and slowly munched her apple.

"Tomorrow we'll head on to the treasury, but as of now, a rest is in need."

Nodding at Peter's orders, the five children ate quietly. In silent contemplation, Anya's mind wandered off to pleasant memories of the past. She remembered the times when she first entered Narnia; how she and the four Pevensies defeated the white witch, how she jumped in joy when the Pevensies were announced Kings and Queens of Narnia, and how herself was named the Lady of Acheron. She also remembered of her first exploration around Narnia and her neighbouring countries; Peter was not so happy knowing that the girls were going and Edmund also not so happy about it. _Pleasant memories indeed_, and with that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Anya woke up with a cramped body. Her muscles were sore and she felt like a good stretch won't even get rid of it. She looked left and right and saw Edmund missing. Anya panicked for a second and was to wake the others, but the calmed when she saw the moonlight on Edmund.

She stood and walked to him. She couldn't help but be very mesmerized by his back facing her. The more time she spent in Narnia, the more she recalls…especially of quite a lot of intimate moments between her and Edmund.

"You cannot sleep," she asked as she sat, "why?"

"Just thinking. Anya…"

"Yes?"

"Cair Paravel was attacked."

Anya sighed and laid down on the grass. Looking up at the stars, she remembered them better than she does in England.

"I was afraid you'll say that. But it would be a lie to say that I was not expecting such conclusion."

They both stayed in silence. It was a comfortable silence, they both laid next to each other and held each other's hand. Anya felt the moons ray calming her.

"I love Ed."

"I know Anya."

"It's at these moments you're suppose to say how much you love me and all the wonderful things about me."

Edmund laughed, "I love you too Anya. And you are the most wonderful woman I've ever met, for staying with me through thick and thin. Does that pleases you love?"

"No, but it would suffice."

-----------------

Author's Note:

Just a filler thing to show the relationship of Anya with Ed and to show how she does have feelings. I felt the last chapter wasn't my best.

Thank you NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy for reviewing. It's really appreceiated. Thanks again.


End file.
